


since forever

by civilcarter



Series: little more (i want you baby) [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: A little bit of angst, Angst, Fluff, M/M, and smut innuendos, but there's fluff in the end, jaebum being the usual tease, jealous!Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civilcarter/pseuds/civilcarter
Summary: "if the idea of him with someone else worries you so much, why don't you talk to him?" he said, between two sips of his cup. "the worst that can happen is him saying no".jackson looked at him for the first time since they started talking, in affright."why are you so afraid of him not liking you back? you know he does, so what's the point of not telling it to him?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> jealous!jackson is one of my favorite things in this world. sorry if it's lame.

jackson sighs for the thousandth time that night. _fuck_.

he has absolutely no reason to and he knows it. he knows what he's feeling is absolutely childish and he hates it, but he can't help it; this weird feeling that grows inside him. it's eating his guts, corroding it slowly and making him ill. he doesn't want anyone to know it, so he shuts his mouth and only opens it for the important things - such as the essential plus sarcastic comments. jinyoung has already noticed it, but the fucker just laughed and continued to sip his drink.

jaebum has left their table for a couple of minutes now. jackson has been paying attention in him ever since before that. he's been checking the leader ever since they left the dorm, to be precise - ever since jaebum looked ready to be added to a dictionary as the newest definition of _walking sin_. jackson swallowed dry when he followed the scent of jaebum's cologne to their shared room and found his hyung in a white shirt, leather jacket and blue jeans. nothing much for a normal person, but when it came to im fucking jaebum, everything looked absolutely _perfect_.

when jaebum left their table, jackson's eyes were quick to follow him. along with mark, they left for the bar, the colored lights making it hard for anyone to notice them there but not too bright for jackson to loose jaebum on the way. the boy wanted to stop being so worried, but it looked impossible. he laughed at himself, at the misery he was while thinking of what could happen on that night.

"you should stop worrying, hyung" jinyoung pushed him out of his thoughts. "i don't know why you keep worrying so much; he's not even your boyfriend".

jackson sighed. jinyoung took that as a queue to continue.

"if the idea of him with someone else worries you so much, why don't you talk to him?" he said, between two sips of his cup. "the worst that can happen is him saying no".

jackson looked at him for the first time since they started talking, in affright.

"why are you so afraid of him not liking you back? you know he does, so what's the point of not telling it to him?"

jinyoung's words swirled around his mind for most of the night after that. it swirled when a girl approached jaebum and he refused her. it swirled when mark came back from the counter and left jaebum there.

_it swirled when a boy approached jaebum and they started chatting._

and that brings us to our present situation, where jackson wang is feeling utterly and uncontrollably _jealous_ of im jaebum.

when it happened, jinyoung looked at jackson waiting the boy would loose his mind. and he did, at least internally - he was ready to fight the dude and steal jaebum all for himself. externally, however, he was quiet and breathed heavily, his eyes dark with jealousy. because even if he felt all that, _a) jaebum didn't know about his crush_ and _b) jaebum wasn't his for him to feel jealous_. how could he feel jealous of someone who wasn't even his to begin with? it wasn't fair with his hyung if he fucked things up that much.

time passed. jaebum didn't come back to their table. jackson could still see him, now excruciatingly close to that someone whom he started talking to. alcoohol looked like the only thing to ease the blood burning inside jackson's veins, so he drank. one, two, three, four cups.

_why are you so afraid of him not liking you back? you know he does, so what's the point of not telling it to him?_

each time he finished a cup, something grew inside him. courage? maybe. fear? highly possible. it felt like every second he lost still sat at that table was a confirmation of how big of a coward he was and how out of reach jaebum was getting - but he couldn't tell if those feelings were because of the booze or just reality punching him in the face.

_why are you so afraid of him not liking you back? you know he does, so what's the point of not telling it to him?_

he spilled the last cup entirely down his throat, the burning easing his almost numbed worry. he got up under jinyoung's curious stare, and didn't notice when the youngest poked mark and whispered to him.

"he's doing it".

jackson crossed the place. luckily for him, jaebum was still at the counter, laughing at something the other boy had said. he noticed when the youngest approached him.

"jackson-ah, is everyth-"

"we need to talk. now".

his incisive tone made jaebum look worried at him.

"did something happen?"

"no. well, yes. i really need to talk to you".

jaebum stared silently at jackson for a second, trying to read at the boy's face what could've possibly happened. but when he found nothing, his only reaction was to excuse himself and follow jackson to the bathroom.

things happened quite fast after that. as soon as jaebum entered the brightly lit place, jackson's hands were in his hips, their chests were together and jackson's lips collapsed at his, pushing jaebum to the white cold wall. it took the poor boy a second to actually realize what was happening, to process the whole situation and finally realize what jackson had just done.

jackson didn't really want to pull back. when he did, he was ready to hear everything jaebum would yell at him, that he had no right to do that and that he didn't like him. what he wasn't ready to, though, was jaebum's actual reaction.

they stared at each other for a second or two, both eyes wide open and in complete _sintony_. human languages lack of words to describe how much their eyes spoke in those few moments. it was as if they had been waiting their whole lives for those precious seconds, spilling every single feeling they had for one for another, from the purest love to the dirtiest lust. after that, jaebum pushed the boy by the nape of his neck for another kiss.

"so you're not screaming at me saying you hate me?" jackson said, looking at the boy after they broke apart again, weaving with the lack of air and their mouths still dangerously close.

"why would i? i've been waiting for this since forever" jaebum's voice was low. "why now, though? jealous of pretty and strong hoseok back there?"

jackson didn't answer with words. by the way their night finished, jaebum knew it was a _yes_.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it <3


End file.
